


A Nurse is a Musician's Best Friend

by goodbyekillingharmony



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, danganronpa - Freeform, despair arc (kind of), hellooooooo nurse, ibuki is a mess, save mikan omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 08:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15044729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyekillingharmony/pseuds/goodbyekillingharmony
Summary: Ibuki gets hurt. Mikan saves the day. Ibuki is full-on gay mode today.Save Mikan.((This is my first time using a03, so I might look dumb with the tags, bare with me.))





	A Nurse is a Musician's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> There are no beta readers, so my had if there's any mistakes!!  
> Plus, english isn't my strong suit.  
> Enjoy some fluffy Tsumioda!!

“Gwaaaaaaaaah!” 

The afternoon was always Ibuki's favorite time of day. The time for her afternoon jaming session. The warm, comforting solar rays beaming down at the musician, her bright red guitar glistening all over the room, belonging to the light music club. 

The ever-increasing volume, the energy – the blood, sweat and tears were always worth it. If she could make someone’s day better, it's all good in Ibuki's book.The heavy sound escaping from the instrument was getting to be a little too much for Mioda. She was getting tired as her balance started to fade. 

She wobbled across the small room knocking on almost all of the windows and some of the instruments that had been layed out in front of the entrance. There was nothing Ibuki hated less than getting forcefully taken out of her element. The musician had overestimated her own strength until finally, her balance had completely faded, Mioda immediately collapsing on her knees, her head going straight into the base of her guitar.

“Kyaaa! O-Ow…”

Her scream echoed throughout the room, her forehead starting to form a bump. Mioda's eye started becoming a tint of blue, as she let out an even louder groan, only then followed by her usual signature laugh. Not even noticing the sound of someone trying to get in the club room. 

“Heh! A little bump can't stop Ibuki!” She immediately sprung up, but was faced with a headache that attacked her frontal temple, the musician let out a groan, the sound of the doorknob being thrashed about becoming louder. Ibuki was still not noticing anything, until a blood-curdling scream came from behind the door, the musician clearing out the instruments from the front of the room, until the door came flying open, another scream followed soon after.

“I-I-Is e-everything all right in h-here!?” Ibuki examined the girl closely, it was her classmate, Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse. Mikan noticed the bump, now almost completely taking over her forehead, and quickly sprung onto Mioda, unwrapping some of her bandages on her arms and getting some disinfectant from inside the nurse’s backpack.

“I-I'm sorry.. I-I don't have any other bandages. P-Please don't be mad!” Ibuki shot her a grin and nodded. “It's coolio, Mikan! Thanks for taking care of Ibuki! I guess I'm now a Mifan!” 

“H-Huh? A Mi-Mifan..?”

“Yeah, duh, cuz', you're awesome! Hellooooo nurse material indeed!”

Mikan broke down into tears, rather quickly I might add. Ibuki shot a frown and wrapped her arms around the petite, meek nurse. “I-I'm sorry, Mikan! I-I'll eat my shoe if it makes you feel any better! O-Or Ibuki can give you a live performance!”

“N-No, th-these are tears of j-joy.. T-that's the nicest thing a-anyone’s ever said to m-me..”

“Heh.. That's surprising. B-Because, hey! You have me and that's a-okay in my book! I can even introduce you to some of my othe—”

“Ibuki! Your eye!” 

“O-Oh yeah, heh..” 

“H-Hold on, let me put some cream on it!” 

Mikan immediately got to work on opening her backpack, taking out the necessary supplies before turning around to face the musician, who was now sitting down, arm resting on her forehead. Tsumiki disinfected the wound which had a rather large opening on the origin point of the bump, Ibuki immediately turning her hand to her hair to pull it.

Her own way of easing the sting of the chemical. The nurse grabbing Mioda's wrist and gave her a stern look, one Mioda was definitely not used to. “Please try and refrain from injuring yourself further, Ibuki!”

“Woah.. You look really hot when you called me out, Tsumiki!”

“Ib-Ibuki!” 

Mikan shook her head and focused on the musicians forehead before wrapping the bandage across Mioda's head. Once it was fully in place, Mikan grabbed a bandaid and a cream to ease the skin. The nurse applied the cream, carefully rubbing on the bruise, trying not to irritate the veins any further, before putting on a beige-colored bandaid. Tsumiki slowly put away all her stuff in her backpack and helped Ibuki up once she seemed to be able to stand on her own two feet. 

She gave Mioda a small, barely notciable smile and started heading out of the room, backpack on her arm. Ibuki waved her goodbye, but before the nurse had a chance to exit the room, she yelled.

“Hey! Come visit Ibuki any time! She could always use some cute company!”

“I-If you sa-say so. Only i-if you wa-want me, of cou-course. I won't que-question if-if you change your m-mind!”

“I'll mind if you don't come! Ibuki needs someone to listen to her practice sessions, especially if it's with a cute girl!”

Ibuki saw a large, apparent blush on Tsumiki's face and felt her own face tint pink. “G-Goodbye, Ib-Ibuki!” The nurse forced out, leaving Mioda alone once again. She sighed and picked up her guitar again, strumming it softly this time.

“Hello nurse material indeed..”


End file.
